I Love You Densi
by DensiKD
Summary: This collection of one shots is set before and/or after each episode in season 7 and now season 8. Hope you Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** _ **Sorry guys. I know I haven't written in a while but I had been busy studying for may half yearly exam which I am proud to say I have done extremely well. So hopefully now I will be able to write more often.**_

 _ **This is a new set of stories basically one shots set either before or after each episode of season 7. I hope that you'll enjoy.**_

 **Post 7x1 Active Measures**

The car ride home had been quiet save for the odd joke from Deeks about Kensi's driving skills and the odd muttered frustration from Kensi when a driver would nearly side swipe her out. When they pulled into Kensi's driveway and went inside their world suddenly seemed brighter. Much brighter compared to the day they had just had. Chasing Callen across Los Angeles was like chasing after a stranger in the middle of a crowded city square. Almost impossible… if it hadn't been for the wonder twins up in Ops searching for him frantically.

Deeks and Kensi now sat facing each other on her couch eating take out Chinese for dinner. Deeks had already showered and changed into a pair of his Clippers shorts and white short- sleeve shirt. Monty lay at their feet snoring peacefully on the floor when Deeks stated, "Well it is official. Today was a day in the life of G. Callen. Ladies and Gentlemen thanks for watching."

"Wow Deeks. Congratulation for surviving the day. And it's official. You Marty Deeks are weird," laughed Kensi in reply.

Deeks just sat there and laughed as did Kensi at their terrible ways to start a conversation. Monty growled angrily at the couple for disturbing his peaceful sleep but it appeared that they didn't really care, "Sorry buddy, didn't mean to wake you." But even they knew they didn't really mean it as did Monty so he just returned to his original position at their feet ready to return back to his sleep.

When they finished their take out containers they threw them onto the coffee table before switching on the TV. When they finally decided on a program to watch they were both practically asleep. So instead they decided to go straight to bed. Kensi had here shower and changed into a pair of tight fitting shorts and one of Deeks's LAPD shirts and climbed into bed. Deeks was sitting up in bed clearly thinking over the day's work as looks of approval, disappointment, confusion and anger flashed across his gorgeous face.

"Hey Deeks. What's up?" asked Kensi as she propped herself up onto her right side elbow.

As if suddenly pulled out of a trance Deeks stuttered with, "What? Oh are nothing's wrong I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" asked Kensi slightly curiously at Deeks's replied.

He seemed to stop and have to think about his answer before he continued on, "I don't really know. One minute I'm amazed as to how Callen can just suddenly disappear like magic, the next I'm lost as to how he tried to run from us. I feel slightly disappointed at his attitude towards us, his makeshift family but I think today I was more angry than anything else because he refused help, hell he even tried to take it at Sam. I just don't understand why he just didn't want help."

Kensi sat in silence to his answer for a minute before she replied with the best answer she could give hime came to mind, "Callen has always been that type of person who dosen't want help and likes to go it alone, but like everyone else, he still cares about us and that will always be the way he is."

Although still slightly confused, Deeks seemed okay with her answer ad deep down he knew that was the Callen hiding underneath the normal Callen. A memory of the day suddenly flashed before his eyes causing his face to beam into a smile.

"What?" asked Kensi who seemed confused and annoyed at his sudden change in manner.

"I was just thinking. There was one thing that made my day. Hetty with a Taser. Now that was hilarious. Did you see the look on Eric and Nell's faces when she tasered Callen. I mean come on what can get better them that?" replied Deeks who, by the end of his conversation was nearly laughing in tears as was Kensi.

Kensi yarned signiling the end of the conversation and time for bed. Deeks took his shirt off before lying down and pulling the covers over both of them. Kensi waited for Deeks to lie down before she too layed down and rolled over to rest her head on his bare chest. She wrapped one arm around his mid centre and placed the other one I his hair while Deeks wrapped one of his around her body and the other the stroke her hair. Slowly they both began to doze off until Deeks spoke, "Hey Kens? Would you still love me if I turned out to be a monster?"

Kensi was taken aback by his sudden question, "of course I would Deeks. Because you are not the monster your dad was ok? You are the softest most annoying person I know but I wouldn't change any of "this" for the world. I Love you Deeks."

A small smile crept onto his face lighting up the ocean blues of his eyes. Love clearly written all over his face. Instead of answering her, he tilted her head up and kissed her softly, letting her know he felt the same way. When they broke apart he placed a lingering kiss on her forehead and lay there as she drifted off to sleep. But just before she dozed right off into oblivion he whispered in her ear something special and just for her ears only.

"I love you too Kens. I love you too."

 _ **So there you have it episode one complete. If it sounds a little bit cheesy I'm sorry it was the best way I could end it. I hope you enjoyed it and I will update soon. Please give your reviews and ideas so I can keep writing. Till next time.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note:**_ _ **Two stories in one week this is definitely a first. Special thanks go out to those who are followers, favourites and a big thanks to those who have reviewed my story. That means a lot. So here comes round 2.**_

 **Post 7x2 Citadel**

 _ **Roberta Deeks: "Lets get this party started!"**_

Dinner was amazing. Roberta had talked non- stop about Marty's childhood. Some were quite weird but that is Marty Deeks for you. Others were stories that even he had to laugh at. All the while Kensi sat there shovelling down spoonful after spoonful of Roberta's mind blowing, delicious lasagne. It was a 5 out of 5star rating. Deeks just seemed to sit there nervously playing occasionally with his food while other times he seemed to be right in with the story and Kensi really couldn't quite figure him out.

After dinner Kensi snuck off for a shower so Deeks stayed behind to help his mum with the dishes. Roberta danced gleefully around her son's kitchen humming some sort of jolly tune when he asked, "So… what do you think of Kensi?"

Roberta could tell he was nervous and to be honest she kind of liked her son all jumpy and not so sure of himself, as he always normally is, particually about a certain girl but she had to answer him so she told the truth, "To be honest. She eats a lot of food, more than you I must say though she is a wonderful woman. Where the hell have you been hiding her all these years?"

She was just like her son. She had to joke about some things but she loved the smile that lit up across his face when she said she thought Kensi was a wonderful woman and that alone meant the world to her. Marty had found his girl after so many years of being single. She was proud of him.

"Well first of all I wasn't hiding her, we just never admitted anything to each other and second of all, it was kind of priceless to see the look on Kensi's face when I introduced you to her. She wasn't so Badass Blye then she was more like nervous little girl," laughed Deeks at his own sense of humour.

When the washing up was done and Kensi returned from her shower, they went to the lounge room where they now sat. Roberta rocking peacefully asleep in her rocking chair (or so they thought) while Kensi and Deeks were cuddled up tightly on his couch talking about the events of the day.

"Talia really got on my nerves today. All I wanted to do was strangle her especially after she deliberately kissed you in front of me when she knows that we are dating, I mean seriously woman," Kensi started to complain but Deeks cut her off, "Kensi do you have any idea how much I wanted to push her away?"

She didn't know what to say. Normally he would be all over that but it was as if she had suddenly snapped that loose wire and set him free. She liked this side of Marty Deeks. Finally she got up to leave so he walked he out to the porch in the light to say good-bye.

"You know my mum is going to wake up in the morning and ask where you are?" stated Deeks as she pulled her coat on.

"Are you serious, don't answer that question because of course you are serious," replied a startled Kensi who was completely taken back by that statement.

"Please stay," he pleaded hoping so badly that she would say yes.

"I just want to go home and think all of this over but I promise to call in the morning ok," she saw his shoulders drop and his body lose any hope of her staying and she immediately pulled him into a soft, loving hug.

He placed a small lingering kiss on her forehead before releasing her and saying, "ok I love you. Call in the morning."

He leaned down and kissed her slow and soft until the kiss became heated with tongues battling for dominance and hands tangling in each other's hair. All the while Roberta is standing in the doorway watching and silently laughing at them until she decided she had seem enough.

"You know if you want to make out there is a bedroom upstairs cosy for two."

Both of them startled ripping apart from each other quickly. Kensi blushed bright red and turned away in embarrassment while Deeks looked annoyed at his mother for interrupting them.

"I don't bite Kensi your quite welcome to stay," added Roberta before Deeks could say anything.

"I know but I have other things to do so I'll just be going," replied Kensi, who after a quick peck on the lips by Deeks, walked to her car and backed out of the driveway.

She waved good-bye as she drove off only to stop 4 blocks up the road while back at Deeks' place he and his mother were walking back inside. They continued to talk for a few minutes before Roberta decided to go to bed only to stay awake listening to her son through the wall next door. Deeks was sitting up in bed when a shadow appeared climbing the stairs silently. At first he believed it was Hetty with her ninja skills there to spy on him but he realised who it was when they snuck into the room and asked if his mum was asleep. It was Kensi. He was slightly startled to see her. He honestly didn't think she would come back but stranger things have happened before and besides it was Kensi after all.

"Hey baby I thought you said you were going home?" he asked confused.

"Well I didn't even manage to get past the 4th block on this street when I decided that after the events of the day it was unfair to leave you alone and besides I think I have a strong liking for your mum."

This statement caused Deeks to snigger but he let her slide in and roll up to his side before he pulled the covers over the both of them and snuggled into her side. She nestled her head into the soft skin of his chest and slowly let herself shut down for the day.

Roberta however had heard everything that had happened and a thought suddenly hit her. She had a strong liking for Kensi because she made her son happy but also because she was the only person who could see the man under the jokes. She loved her son. She loved Kensi too. There it was. She loved Kensi like her own daughter. That's why she blurted out to her son and Kensi too.

"I love her too Margo."

 _ **Well that's chapter 2. Please leave reviews and ideas for chapter 3. Anyway hope you enjoyed and get ready for number 3.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** _ **I know I haven't posted in a while but I just haven't had time. So I would like to thank all of those who have posted reviews or even liked the stories so far. Italics is for dreams.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _ **I unfortunately don't own any of these characters.**_

 **Post 7x3 Driving Miss Diaz**

Kensi was exhausted as was Deeks hence the reason why they had decided to spend the night off. And not for the first time since she had started dating Deeks did she feel the loneliness of her apartment when he isn't there. It was eerily quiet, something she used to know. It all suddenly feels like a stranger to her life. Deeks had offered her to stay with him but she had declined politely saying that she needed the night alone. Now she was regretting it deeply. Everything was a mess. The kitchen sink still had dirty crockery in it and the living room floor looked like a bomb had quite literally blown up in her apartment. She didn't even want to think about her bedroom.

After having a warm shower to wash away the events of the day she pulled on a pair of sweat pants and one of Deeks' shirts she had "borrowed" from him. As she pulled the covers over her body she suddenly realised that his side of the bed was cold. Because he wasn't there. She was cold but it would have to do. Sleep pulled her under soon enough but it wasn't peaceful.

 _All was quiet. No one spoke. There was just the crackle of the fire and the sound of men sleeping. Then one of them gets up to check on her. All of a sudden someone starts yelling. It was a male voice she knew all to well. There he was Tied to a chair in the same cave as her in Afghanistan. But it wasn't Siderov who was torturing him. It was the Taliban with a machete held at his throat. She tried to scream but nothing came out. That's when it happened. Someone hit her with something hard and she fell to the ground. Bang. All of a sudden his body slumped awkwardly in the chair as blood began to pour out of his chest. She called his name but he didn't reply. Then it was her turn. They grabbed her and dragged her to the chair opposite his body. That's when she felt someone poking her. Kensi!_

She woke trembling and in a mess of sweat and tears. She had tried to sleep for hours without success. And now that she needed him he wasn't there. She had had enough. She dialled his number and let it ring through until she heard his voice.

"Kens, is that you Baby?" he sunded half asleep.

"Yeah… I can't sleep Deeks. I have had the same nightmare for the last 5 hours since I went to bed and I really can't to sleep… could you come over please?"

"I'm on my way, don't worry I'm coming."

10 minutes had past when suddenly there was a soft knock on the door. She unlocked the door to let him in and that's when she broke down. He held her tightly in his strong arms while she cried out her dreams. He was gently rocking them backwards and forwards to help her calm down. She was the first to pull away.

"I'm sorry about that it's just that the last dream was really bad," she seemed all but drained and sleep soon began to pull her under again.

So Deeks carried her gently to bed and laid her down carefully before taking off his jeans and top and climbed into bed after her. He rolled her onto her side facing him and wrapped his big arms around her, gently rocking her again until he felt her relax off to sleep. He laid awake for a while thinking about the model and her life. Her life must suck. Just as he thought she had fully dozed off she asked him something he did not expect to come from her.

"Deeks, do I have to wear makeup and dresses like a model to impress you?"

"Why would you say something like that Kens, Of course not. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. I don't care if you wear makeup or whether you like the tight dresses. All I care about is you. Who you chose to be and that's all I want. Nothing more, nothing less."

The smile that broke out across her face was undeniable. She was pretty just the way she is and nothing can change that. That's what she loves about him. He doesn't care what she looks like as long as the effort counts. She was asleep in moments as was Deeks. They looked peaceful and at rest with each other.

They woke up the next morning wrapped up together in a tangle of limbs his arms wrapped around her mind section and hers in his hair and on his chest. God did he look adorable in the mornings as he was waking up, she thought.

"Sleep well?" asked Deeks as he rolled over to face her.

"Well after you showed up that is and yes I think I did," she replied as she snuggled into him more tightly, resting her head on the nape of his neck.

"I'm glad you called for once and didn't lie," he stated more seriously now she was awake.

Their eyes met. His blue ones to he mixed matched brown ones full of love and desire. She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips before he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss only to be interrupted by a familiar ring tone coming from the night stand. They both broke apart, sighed and answered the phone call.

"Morning Densi!" yelled Nell and Eric into the receiver.

 _ **This is probably really bad but it is done and dusted. I hope you enjoy and if anyone has any inspiration for Chapter 4 Command and Control please leave a message and everyone please review. All wishes go out to Daniela Ruah who is almost at the end of her pregnancy.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**8x2 and 8x3**

The beach was usually the one place he could go to feel safe. After his dad would beat him up, it was the first place he'd come. When his life was in a rough spot, he would come here to relax. But today it was as though his life was being washed out to sea. He couldn't lose her. The one person on the entire planet that held him to the earth. Images of the past few days flashed, teasingly across his eyes. Syria… the missile blowing their chopper out of the sky… the sound of crunching metal and burning rubble as he gained consciousness only to find that his girlfriend was trapped under the chopper. Now she was battling for her life in a coma.

"Possible paralysis of her left side… The 5th disc removed from her neck as to allow movement… May never walk again…"

The doctor's words beat an everlasting tune in that back of his mind. His brain, a record running out of time, while the entire time she lay limp. Lifeless. Pale… it was like being jabbed by a thousand tiny needles, blind to the human eye. Memories of their last morning together before the accident, were still recording in his mind's eye, replaying over and over again. His lame excuse… their last kiss… pictures of the engagement ring he still had in his pocket. Should he ask her or not?

He looked out towards the water now, watching as the wing pushed the waves closer to where he sat in the sand. It reminded him of Kensi and the day they first said, "I love you." It was right here in the exact spot where he sat, the sand staring up at him, lost in his sadness.

BANG! He startled at the sound of some ones surfboard crashing over onto the sand. The rattling sounds of AK-47 machine gun fire echoed through his ears as he was taken back to the accident. He could see it clearly. The valley the ISIS insurgents were firing up out of. The rock he was hidden behind, firing his rifle back at them. The makeshift stretcher his girlfriend's almost lifeless body was laying on. His hands were shaking as he remembered the recoil of his gun. They had all almost died.

He thought about the idea of dying for a while until deciding he would give anything to see he face again. To hear the sweet sound of her voice whispering in his ears. To see her brown and black mitch-matched eyes open and staring back into his blue ones, speaking volumes of love and strength. Everything that she is.

Kensi Blye was never weak. Everybody in their workplace knew that. She had a reputation of being dangerous. She could best a navy SEAL 10-3 in any knife fight. She could kill a man twice her size in less than a minute. She could chase down any suspect who tried to escape. And she was one hell of a sharp sniper. But in her condition now, she could lose all of that. While all he could do was sit by her bedside, holding her hand, talking to her as if she never left. Only to fall asleep when nothing happened and his eyes needed to rest.

Marty Deeks had had his fair share of conflicts in his own life to know he would never leave her. His father had beat him up until the he shot him with a revolver his friend had given him. The time he had been tortured by the Russian arms dealer to the point he didn't want to be a cop anymore. But she was there that time, to clean him up and help him get through the nightmares he had every night. She had given him a reason to want to keep working as her partner.

"Partners," the word seemed almost sad as it slipped off his tongue. 7 years they had been partners and never once had they let each other down. He definitely wasn't about to let that happen now. Not when she was going to need him the most. With the engagement ring still burning a hole in his pocket, he stood up. Suddenly everything seemed clearer. If he couldn't help her wake up, then he was going to give her a reason to.

"We'll get through this Kens, we always do."

And with that he now sat next to her bedside, watching her sleep. The hallways were all but empty save for the occasional nurse doing the rounds. His fingers laced in hers, staring at the ring he slipped on her finger.

"Nothing's gonna tear us apart baby. Nothing's gonna tear us apart."


	5. Chapter 5

**Past is not the present**

The air had a nip to it, soft and tender like a hushed whisper brushing against her face. The autumn leaves scattered scratchily along the pavement desperate for something to catch them as the wind swept them past her. Dripping water still fell like marbles down and into the pond at the base of the mouldy fountain. Nothing had changed, yet everything had.

A young boy gripped his mother's leg, slowly creeping behind her crippled form as she walked past, while his mother grunted and threw daggers at her through her small dark eyes. An elderly man pushed his trolley past wearing only an old tattered jacket and a ripped rag as the clothes he used to conceal his wrinkled body. School boys ran wildly from street corner to street corner using the poor homeless soles as targets to throw their glass bottles at, some empty, others still full. She was used to this. The deadly stares fired at her as she would wander past. The jeering sniggers from the school boys if on occasion they actually managed to hit her. The muttered words of filth only spoken when rich people would walk past. However, she was neither rich nor poor. She knew how they felt, hell she still had that feeling come now and again, but tonight was she first time she had actually stopped to breath and take her familiar surroundings in.

Memories flashed sharply before her teary eyes as she stood over the fountain. She remembered the boy that was bashed to death on that street corner and the woman who screamed rape down that dark alley. She watched the time she'd attack a brick wall with her fist, anger flaring out her nostrils, as well as the day she broke her wrist in a brawl with the police. 18 years later the pain still came back brutally to bite her. But it was the little girl, however that made her stop and look. She was small and fragile, like a strand of hair fighting against the breeze. Her hands were shaking violently, her skin pale. She sat curled up tightly in a ball, arms around her knees, on the other side of the fountain using the ledge as her resting place.

She walked over slowly as not to frighten the girl, each cautious step replaced by another. The girl looked so small compared to the shadows that lurked beyond her. She stopped a few feet away from her body and knelt down to speak to her, "Hey." It was just a simple gesture, yet for the girl it suggested fear.

The girl tried to hide herself underneath the rag she used as a blanket, but the woman pulled it back off her face so they could talk. The girl startled and angrily demanded she leave, fear and determination layered thickly within her raspy voice.

"Alright," she put her hands up in surrender as she backed off slightly, only to sit down beside her, arms draped over her knees, head turned down.

The girl didn't move. Neither did she. The air between them was tense, she could sense it. She drew in a large breath and sighed before continuing, "I know how you feel. I used to live down here too."

The girl scoffed, unconvinced by the woman's attempt to talk. She was resentful, "I don't believe you."

The woman sat silently beside her, tears starting to form in the corner of her miss-matched eyes. She watched as the woman's eyes wandered off towards a bush, brown and devoid of leaves. There was a man whimpering as the blood from his wounds wept rivers onto the concrete, his face and body bruised and red. His attacker a police officer of a low ranking. It was in this moment that the girl realised the woman was telling the truth. Something inside the girl snapped as the woman regained her voice and spoke, "I used to live over there after my father died."

"How old were you?" the woman came back to reality and looked back towards to girl.

"I was 15, you?" the woman replied to her question to which the girl answered the same.

The girl went to speak but stopped short. Questions flooded her head. How did this woman get her life back? Would she be able to as well? Why did her new friend want to help her when she didn't even know who she was? But before she could speak her questions were answered for her.

"You want to know how I got my life back?" the woman asked to which the girl nodded and gestured for her to continue, "Well it's kind of a long story. You see I was getting desperate for food and I was starting to weaken. I knew that if I didn't eat I would die and being a Marines daughter I knew the ways of survival. So I decided to break into that little grocer on the corner one night. I didn't make it two hundred metre before the cops were tackling me to the ground. I hit one of them and broke his nose but in return his partner decided to snap my wrist and wallop me. They just left me there to die, that is until someone came along who took me to the hospital and offered me a job and a life other than this."

By this time the tears were already starting to slip down her puffy cheeks and follow their path down onto her jacket collar. The girl could see the pain edged into the woman's face. There was a scar just faintly visible under the fabric of her shirt. The girl wondered how that had got there but was afraid to ask. However, the woman seemed to notice the nasty gash that seeped through the material of her sleeve, concern now plastered on her face. Lifting her shirt, the woman examined her wound. There was gravel and dirt mixed in with her wound. While the woman attempted to patch her up she asked her about her scar.

"It happened 7 months ago in Syria. My team and I were shot out of the sky resulting in 6 months of therapy. I was in a coma for about 7 days and had a disc removed from my neck. I was paralysed down my whole left side but as the rehab progressed the bruising on my spine causing it slowly healed. If it wasn't for my partner I would probably be dead," she paused before going on, "How did you get yours?"

"Well I kind of tried to attack a police officer after he beat up the boy who lived over there, but as you can see it didn't go in my favour. He stabbed me with a sharp stone he'd been using and then left. No ambulance came and certainly no one cared. Why do you care?"

The woman looked her over and nodded her head, deep in thought. The wind had begun to change direction causing the woman's hair to blow the stray strands of brownie-black hair into her eyes and stick to the wet patches on her cheeks. It was getting colder and the worn out material of her jacket was useless against the weather. The water in the fountain pond rippled over, blurring their reflection caused by the rising moon.

Just then a man appeared from the shadows a gun gripped in his hands. His face was heavily bearded by a mop of greasy hair and his eyes were dark and emotionless. He paced over towards them, gun pointed directly at them. There was no hesitation in his stride. He was a pro. Possibly a drunk Marine looking for something to take his anger out on. He didn't speak. He just lunged at the girl only to be tackled over by the woman. The girl watched on as the woman and their attacker threw punch after punch at each other. Her nose was bleeding and her lip was cracked and bleeding, dripping down on her white and green stripped shirt. She yelled "NCIS" and "Federal Agent" but he didn't stop. Suddenly a gunshot ripped through the crisp night air. Another man emerged from the shadows except he lowered his pistol and ran to the woman's aid.

"Are you good?" he asked clearly concerned for her safety. She nodded in reply.

Seconds later the woman returned followed by a shaggy surfer looking guy with blue eyes the colour of the ocean. He stood a few feet behind her as she finally spoke back to the girl, "I care because I can see a lot of potential in you. You're a fighter and you don't belong here. Nobody does. That guy over there was a cop and he wasn't going to stop hurting people until he was killed. You have a chance here to join the force when your older and help stop people like this."

"I don't think I can help anyone. No one will hire a poor homeless girl whose name is Tiffany just because she wants to help people. That's not how life works," Tiffany sighed sadly as she looked into the woman's eyes.

"Somebody once told me something. You're not who your past says you are, your who you chose to be. I live by this moral. Now it's your turn."

The woman stood to go, grabbing the shaggy man's hand as she went. The woman then shrugged her jacket off her shoulders and handed it to Tiffany, whose eyes lit up with hope. The other guy gave his jacket to the woman who in turn snuggled in closer to his body to keep him warm.

"Wait, you never told me your name!" Tiffany shouted as they started to leave.

The woman turned and told her boyfriend, Deeks, to stop. He muttered something in return, gesturing for her to answer.

"Kensi. The name's Kensi."


End file.
